Elimadate
by kenkarri
Summary: scrapped


NA: okay so I don't know alot of these peoples last names so bear with me pleaseeeeeeeeeeee oh ya and my spelling suxs too so sorry.  
-  
Kenkarri: Welcome to Elimadate....where three lucky girls compete for the chance to go an a romantic getaway in......Senay tell us where the lucky couple will be going!  
Senay: Our lucky couple will be going to the beautiful Flordia. Kenkarri: that will be a great vacation, after the break we will meet our three beautiful contestants!  
-  
-break-

Kenkarri: they get the money to go to Flordia and all I can get with my pay check is a burger from Jack in the box!!!! I mean come on I'm the only reason most people even watch this stupid show!  
Senay: nodding in agreement, but not paying attention to Kenkarri's ranting  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -not break-

Kenkarri: okay lets meet our first contestant.......Kaoru!  
-  
Kaoru: Hi! I'm Kaoru and I'm 18. I am also the sesai at the kamia dojo, all though I only have one student I can still teach alot and am always in a good mood Sano: now really missy...... don't lie in an interview Kaoru: Glare I also own a "inn" or at least thats what the 2 freeloaders and my "student" call it -  
Kenkarri: Lets meet our second guest Masio!  
-  
Masio: Hi my thearapist sent me here so that I can get over my obsession with Aoshi I am 16 and i love to travel!! I am also part of the Obewaben group, some people say I have a firey temper and they say that I am annoying.....but I think that they just never really got to know me! So I hope that if I win this game I hope the guy that i go to Flordia with will Be very nice and will not make any accusations before he will actually get to get to know me!  
-  
Kenkarri: Hi this our last contestant.....Megummi -  
Megummi: Hello I am Megummi and i am 28. I am a qualifed doctor....but i have a very bad past that involves Sano, Aoshi, Canru Takata, Opiom, and cherry soda.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kenkarri: Oo okay.....so now lets meet our mystery man!.....Kenshin Himura!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kenshin: Hello I am Kenshin Himura that I am. I used to be the Batossi the man slayer...but now I am just a wander that i am.  
-  
Kenkarri: Okay that guy seems so sweet and yet so annoying......anyway now lets start our game after this comercial break!  
-  
Announcer: Do you have third degree burns? Do you want to have a crazy girl at your side? Do you want to dominate the world? You should call 555-I have third degree burns and I want a crazy girl at my side and I want to dominate the world82 Shishio: Hi I will teach you how to get revenge on the goverment, all it will cost will be 3 payments of 19.95 and your life long servatude.  
-  
Kenkarri: So now our 3 lucky ladies will meet Kenshin! Kenshin please come on out! Kenshin: hi first person to arrive...Kaoru  
Kenshin: Shakes Kaoru hand Its very nice to meet you Miss. Kaoru Kaoru: blush its nice to meet you too Mr. Himura.  
Kenshin: Oh you can call me Kenshin. Kaoru: all right....Kenshin Kenshin: Blush have you ever been married Miss. Kaoru?  
Kaoru: HOW DARE YOU ASK ME A QUESTION LIKE THAT!!!! I MEAN HOW UNGENTLEMEN LIKE IS THAT??! Kenshin: Oro I am so sorry I didn't know that you would take that offensively! I am so sorry, that I am! Kaoru: thats okay.....I have never been married. Have you ever been married?  
Kenshin: Oro....Hey theres the second woman.  
-  
second person to arrive Masio  
Kenshin: shakes Masio's hand Hello....Miss. Masio Masio: please call me Masio Kenshin: all right Masio Masio: Mr. Himura.  
Kenshin: you can call me Kenshin, Masio Masio: How old our you exactly?  
Kenshin: Oro!  
Masio: well!  
Kenshin: 28.  
Masio: ya right your profile page said that you are a master of the Hiton Mitsargui style.  
Kenshin: but I am a master of that style! And I am 28! that I am!  
Masio: riiiight Kenshin: Oro!  
-  
the third contestants.....megummi  
Kenshin:Shakes Megummi's hand Hello Miss.Megummi Megummi: Let's hope that after this show I won't be a "miss" any more!  
Kenshin: Oo ORO!  
-  
Kenkarri: Yes I am leaving you in a very good cliffhanger. Don't throw cats or litter boxes or.... peguins my friend hates penguins, she promised that she will curse my dreams if I even think about Penguins! You might think that although she is in Japan that she won't curse me....but she knows Things feedle postion, terriable things!!!! The cats and litterbox thing well ummmm.....never mind. 


End file.
